


Bandits Don't Stop for Midwinter

by SkySkySkylar



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 3rd Company, Midwinter, bandit hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySkySkylar/pseuds/SkySkySkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting bandits during Midwinter is no fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandits Don't Stop for Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best works, but a lot of fun to write.
> 
> Written for Idleness during the 2013 Goldenlake Wishing Tree Exchange. Prompt: Midwinter with 3rd Company.

Lerant looked at the sky. "Just our luck," he muttered. "Storms."  
  
"What would a bandit chase be without storms?" asked Wolset, coming up behind him.  
  
"Hrmmff."  
  
Dom stomped over and glared at the two of them. "Couldn't make yourselves useful, could you? Help get the tents set up."  
  
Wolset went. Lerant stayed where he was. "Do you know what day it is?" he asked mournfully.  
  
"Actually, I've completely lost track. Get moving, will you?"  
  
"It's the first day of Midwinter," said Lerant.  
  
"And bandits don't stop for holidays," said Raoul. Both Dom and Lerant jumped, not having known he was behind them. Raoul clapped Lerant on the shoulder. "Cheer up – after this, we'll have earned ourselves a nice long break."  
  
"But no parties," said Lerant.  
  
Dom crossed his arms. "Seeing as we're missing the parties whether you like it or not, you may as well help us set up –  _before_  the storm moves in."  
  
Raoul shook his head mournfully. "You are brutally practical," he told Dom.  
  
"Someone has to be."  
  
"Insolent. Come Lerant, we may as well help. And perhaps one of the supplies wagons has some chocolate in it."


End file.
